Human Lessons
by WrathWings
Summary: Dean takes Cas to a bar. A/N: Most of my Supernatural stories have been posted on LJ.


Dean tries to explain that this is an art form, that picking up chicks is a delicate process and that telling them you're an angel of the lord is NOT the best pick up line so stop trying. Cas just isn't getting it and Dean swears that he's pouting.

"Cas, you just need to loosen up. Act more human!" The bartender shoots them a wierd look, but keeps his mouth shut; they're not the wierdest people he's eavesdropped on.

"Dean, I don't understand why I need to learn this. 'Picking up chicks' is not necessary to defeat Lucifer." Somewhere Uriel is scowling and the rest of the garrison looks on; some of them whisper predictions to each other.

"How do you know?" Dean scans the bar and slaps his back. "That girl over there. By the pool table. She's totally checking you out."

The angel follows his gaze and sighs loudly. "Dean, I wish to return to the motel."

"Come on, Cas! Have some fun! Everyone needs a break every once in a while!" He refuses to give up; he's a stubborn son of a bitch and Cas should know it by now.

"This is pointless." He sounds dejected; Dean looks him in the eye and prepares the pep talk.

"Look, Cas. You're just going about this the wrong way. You're a good looking guy; you've just got to use it!" He nods and pushes him over to the girl at the table. "You can do it."

Cas sends him a look over his shoulder and then continues over, giving the girl a smile. Dean's glad they traded the holy tax accountant garb for the casual look; he has to admit that Cas does look good.

"Hey, killer." He turns and finds a curvy, blonde girl by his side, smiling seductively. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"Sure." Dean gives her his best smile and finishes his drink; things are looking up.

PART TWO

Or not. He keeps glancing over at Cas, who looks like he's doing okay; the girl's teaching him how to play pool and she looks like she's having a good time.

Dean's wistful, barely listening to Hannah.

"Dean?" He forces his attention back to her and smiles, nodding to show he's paying attention. "Listen, I like to think I'm good at reading people and I can tell you're not interested in me." She makes sure Dean follows her gaze back to Cas and his eyes widen.

"No! I'm not-" He shakes his head. "No, that's my friend and it's his first time in a bar so I'm just keeping an eye on him." Hannah looks at him like she knows he's lying and Dean stops, looking defeated. "Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little." She buys him another drink and pats his shoulder.

"I was teaching him how to pick up girls." It's horribly ironic and Dean wishes he could take it all back.

"If it helps, he's been looking over here just as much as you've been looking over there." Hannah gives him a hopeful smile and stands. "I have to go, but I hope it works out."

"Thanks." Dean glances over and catches Cas looking at him; he gives an encouraging smile and the angel grins back, waving him over.

Dean obeys helplessly and his legs drag him over. "Dean, this is Kara. Kara, this is Dean."

"So you're Dean. He's been talking about you nonstop." Kara's smile lets him know that she thinks it's the cutest thing ever and he turns a little pink.

"Sorry, but it's his bedtime." Cas looks indignant, but she just laughs and says goodbye; she winks at Dean before they leave. "Did you have fun?"

"Dean, Kara called you my boyfriend and when I told her I didn't understand, she laughed at me. What does it mean?" Dean almost trips and falls flat on his face when he hears that; he shouldn't be answering that.

"It's what you call the guy you're dating." They slide into the Impala and Dean really needs to concentrate on driving right now.

"Oh." He can't see Cas's reaction because he kinda needs to look at the road, but he's still nervous as hell.

"Look, it happens to me and Sammy all the time; it's not that-" He feels Cas's lips against his cheek and Dean stops talking, a little startled. "Cas, you do realize what this means right?" He won't go into this without permission.

"I won't have to pick up chicks anymore." Dean laughs and lets Cas hold his hand; maybe having a boyfriend won't be so bad.

The Impala purrs her agreement and takes them home.


End file.
